Renewing Meetings
by Dragon KeyboardFreak
Summary: Bilbo, Frodo, and Gandalf travel to Valinor where Bilbo is anxious to meet with the rest of the Company. But what can he expect when he get's there? Thilbo


**I had to! It was begging to be written! I'm still working on **Wizards of Thorin and Company** as well as those who are reading my **_Rise of the Guardians_** fic, **Do You Really Care? **So, read and enjoy ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**0-0-0-0-0**

Bilbo Baggins took in the sight of the Valinor in awe. Beside him, his nephew, Frodo was also looking in awe. He didn't see Frodo look over at him until he said, "Uncle! Look at yourself!" Confused, the old Hobbit did so only to see that that his hands were no longer wrinkled and frail. Frodo's were lit up as he exclaimed, "You're young again!" The Hobbit looked himself over before laughing excitedly with his nephew, ignoring the smiles of Gandalf, Galadriel, and Elrond. The boat docked and Frodo watched as his uncle scanned the crowd of Elves, looking for someone. The former Ring-Bearer didn't have to ask who he was searching for. He had heard the tales of Thorin Oakenshield many times. He stayed behind with Gandalf as Bilbo suddenly took off.

He had seen Balin! He was sure of it. As soon as he passed the large amount of Elves, he saw the thirteen Dwarves standing in a circle, all arguing as they were wont to do. Dear Fίli, Kίli, and sweet, shy Ori were all adamant about something or other. Bilbo smiled as he watched them. Only Thorin Oakenshield, his dear Thorin, was silent through the exchanged. There was a hint of a smile on his lips as he listened to his kin, however. Bilbo's smile widened and he said, "I hope you don't plan to go after anymore dragons anytime soon." The lot of them froze, slowly turning to look at him as if they could not believe that he was here. They stared at him and his smile started to falter. Did they…still feel betrayed? After the incident with the Arkenstone?

Suddenly, he found himself swept up into the embrace of two exuberant Dwarf brothers. Bilbo laughed as he was passed from Dwarf to Dwarf; until he came to Thorin. The Dwarf King was wearing a royal blue outfit trimmed with gold and silver. On his head was the same crown his grandfather Thror had once worn. The two of them stared at one another. Behind Bilbo, the rest of the Company looked at each other uneasily. Thorin had said he had forgive Bilbo before he died, but did he really?

The Dwarf King suddenly then pulled him into a warm embrace as he murmured, "I have missed you…Bilbo." The Hobbit smiled and hugged his dear friend back. He wished that he could have told Thorin his true feelings, but even now, he did not dare. Thorin took Bilbo's chin and forced the Hobbit to look him in the eyes as he said, "I have been waiting eighty years to do this." Before Bilbo could ask what he mean, Thorin pressed his lips to the other man's. Bilbo's eyes widened before they closed and he eagerly kissed back. They did not separate until they heard Kίli and Fίli whooping and cheering. Thorin glared at them all, but they merely grinned back, not at all. Bilbo merely shook his head fondly.

Gandalf came walking up with Frodo, both smiling. Bilbo grinned widely and said, "You were right, Frodo. You were right." The younger Hobbit merely smiled and nodded. Looking up at his lover, Bilbo said, "Thorin, Company, meet my dear beloved nephew, Frodo. I took him in a few years after our adventure." Thorin walked up to Frodo and was pleasantly surprised when the boy did not back down from his gaze.

"He won't be intimidated by your glares, Thorin. He has seen the Eye of Sauron up close," Gandalf said. Thorin ignored him as he asked Frodo, "I am honored to meet you, Frodo Baggins. My kin and I have watched your journey and I can safely say that you are a far braver heart and a stronger will than I could ever have." Frodo's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

Thorin smiled and he said, "I wish to ask for your permission to marry your uncle." Frodo smiled and said, "I would wonder if you had been at the Gaffer's home brew if you hadn't." Bilbo laughed. The Dwarf King grinned and bowed to the Hobbit before going back to his love. Ori, Fίli, and Kίli then dragged Frodo away, talking excitedly about Bilbo and what Frodo's own adventures had been like. The Company chuckled as they watched the youngsters before Thorin murmured in Bilbo's ear, "I love you, my burglar."

"And I love you…my king."

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Like it? **

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and once I get about five or seven chapters into Wizards of Thorin and Company, I might start **Restart On Life**, a **_Hobbit_** fanfic. Take a look at my profile near the bottom to see what that one is about.**


End file.
